


Надежда

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: SSSSтихи [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Poetry, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Series: SSSSтихи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134368
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Надежда

Дикий взгляд из-под пепельной чёлки.  
Тонких рук быстрый яростный взмах.  
Я любуюсь тобой втихомолку,  
Ограничен в делах и в словах.

Я презреньем твоим больно ранен,  
Но вниманьем твоим исцелён —  
Друг иль враг? За которой из граней  
Я в твой список сейчас занесён?

Там, в пучине волшбы, льда и крови  
Бросил ты на весы всё, что мог…  
Но закончились эти дороги,  
На которых тебя _я_ берёг.

Стали сны мои странны и зыбки,  
Не могу разобраться ни в чём...  
Но в отсвете твоей улыбки  
Мне надежда машет крылом.


End file.
